Joanna Beauchamp
Joanna Beauchamp is one of the main characters of Witches of East End ''and an extremely powerful witch. She is the daughter of King Nikolaus, the mother of Ingrid Beauchamp, Freya Beauchamp, and Frederick Beauchamp, the widow of Victor Beauchamp and the older sister of Wendy Beauchamp. Biography Early Life Joanna was born in the magical realm of Asgard, where she grew up as an immortal witch with her mother and father. At some point during her time in Asgard, she met and married Victor and had Ingrid, Freya, and Frederick. At some stage, a war broke out in the realm and the Beauchamps were rebelling against King Nikolaus, Joanna's father. They were soon banished by him, telling them he would kill them if they ever returned. With the help of one of the kings Gaurds, Joanna was able to steal the Serpens Clavem from him. She was forced to leave her son, Frederick, behind after he was turned against her by his grandfather, who also cursed her with never ending motherhood. Over the Centuries Joanna has lived for many centuries, through many generations and has collected many enemies during her time in this realm. At some point Joanna was placed under a curse by her father, King Nikolaus, a curse that to this day see's her blessed with two daughters, Freya Beauchamp and Ingrid Beauchamp but also see's her lose them over and over again in tragic circumstances. This curse has followed Joanna through to the present. In the 1600's, Joanna discovered her daughters had been burned at the stake; they had been handed over to Witch hunters by her close friend Vidar. Vidar claimed that the girls were reckless with their magic which could have lead to exposure for the rest of the witches living at that time. Vidar explained that that was why he handed them over, Joanna then flew into a rage and cut his ear off as revenge. In the late 1800's/early 1900's, Joanna and Wendy opened the Beauchamp Apothecary (now the site of the East End Public Library), a store that sold healing herbs, salves and tinctures to the public. Joanna's daughter Ingrid also helped run the store. Joanna also ocassionally used her magic secretly to cure clients of their ills. In 1905, Ingrid was killed accidentally by Wendy in a tragic accident. When Joanna discovered that Wendy had killed Ingrid she told Wendy to leave and she did not speak to her for over a hundred years until 2013 when Wendy arrived to warn Joanna about the shifter. Season 1 Joanna Beauchamp/Season 1 Season 2 Joanna Beauchamp/Season 2 Personality She is grounded, mature, and responsible with using her plethora of talents. Unlike her sister, Joanna is more cautious with magic and hopes that her daughters would do the same, having seen what would happen if they did otherwise. She is not above setting aside her personal struggles to get things done, as she destroyed what was the only way for her to see her lost son again, the Serpens Clavem, so that she could keep Wendy from turning into a monster. Joanna is a fiercely protective mother who would do anything to keep her daughters safe and out of harm's way, even if that means lying to them and endangering herself. Joanna always wanted a normal life for her children, which was the driving force behind why she didn't tell them about their powers in the first place. She grew tired of watching her daughters die again and again, never living past 30, and thought that not telling them they were witches would change that. Joanna may give off an air of maturity and reliability but she has gathered quite a number of enemies since she was banished to the Earthly plane. She even listed them down and a single page couldn't cover it. Joanna can be quite cunning, as she did with an older woman in the past, poisoning her when she shamelessly took Joanna's flask and drank from it. Joanna was also rather ruthless in the past, as she bound and gagged a man and hid him under the floor boards, smiling as he threatened to kill her. Though Joanna is not above being carried away by her pain and grief, she still manages to muster up the courage to choose not to take another's life. However, when the need arises, she would have no qualms about unleashing her full power on those who would try to harm her family and even vanquishing them herself, like she did with Vidar, Ingrid of the past, and Penelope Gardiner. She deeply longs to have her only son, Frederick, in her arms again. She held on to the Serpens Clavem instead of destroying it, hoping that she could use it one day to reunite with her son. When Frederick showed up at her doorstep, she was at a loss for words. But when he purged her affliction caused by the Argentium, she was assured that her son has come back to them, believing everything he told them about his time in Asgard after his family's banishment. She even tries to convince Wendy, who is still very wary of her nephew, to trust in Frederick. However, because of the fact that Frederick was partially responsible for Victor's death, Joanna wants to keep her distance from her son and refused to let him comfort her. Relationships Family King Nikolaus King Nikolaus is Joanna's father. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is apparent that he banished the Beauchamp family from Asgard and turned their son, Frederick, against them. He was also the one responsible for the curses that are afflicting the Beauchamp family. Apparently, he was extremely hurt by how his family rebelled against him during the war in Asgard and he then proceeded to punish them so they would suffer the way he did. Wendy Beauchamp Wendy is Joanna's younger sister. Prior to 1906, Wendy lived with Joanna and her daughters, Freya and Ingrid, living out their lives as peacefully and discreetly as possible. However, when Ingrid decided to leave the Beauchamp Apothecary (now known as the East End Public Library) to go with Archibald Browning, Wendy tried to stop her. Wendy aimed a powerful spell at Archibald but his daughter, Athena, got in the way. Ingrid, upon seeing this, took the full brunt of the spell and fell from the upper balcony to her death. Joanna was too late and, instead, she killed Archibald in front of her daughter and threw Wendy out, knowing that Freya will die soon after. After more than 100 years, Wendy comes back to warn Joanna about the threat of the Shifter and decided to help her older sister fight it, though Joanna was reluctant to have her around at first. Joanna never told Wendy that the girls weren't raised in the craft and this angered the younger Beauchamp lady. But, that aside, Joanna and Wendy worked together, alongside the girls, to fight the threat of the Shifter, eventually succeeding as both Joanna and Wendy finally kill the Shifter (who was really Athena Browning under the name Penelope Gardiner). However, their sisterhood had some bumps in the road when Wendy found out that Joanna hid the Serpens Clavem instead of destroying it, holding on to hope that she would use it to reunite with her long-lost son, Frederick, someday. Wendy ended up being bound to the Serpens Clavem and Joanna had to keep her in the house so she wouldn't open the portal to Asgard. After a long day of fighting, Joanna finally destroyed the Serpens Clavem, leaving both her and Wendy in tears. Joanna and Wendy patched things up after a while and bonded over their shared longing for Frederick. Little did they know that Frederick would end up being the one who would cause a rift between the Beauchamp sisters, as Wendy refuses to believe that he has no ill intent. Joanna tries her best to convince Wendy to believe in Frederick, but Wendy won't have any of it. Though Joanna had her doubts, she still found herself believing in everything her son told her, something Wendy was appalled by. (See the main relationship for Joanna and Wendy) Ingrid Beauchamp Ingrid is Joanna's first child and daughter. After living a relatively normal life, Joanna was forced to reveal a secret that she kept from both Ingrid and her younger sister, Freya, all these years: they are witches. Though Ingrid was very much overwhelmed by how huge this secret was, she eventually gotten used to it and she didn't hold it against her mother for keeping it, unlike Freya. Their relationship as mother and daughter is generally close and affectionate. Joanna was one of the first people Ingrid talked to upon learning what happened to her in the past, telling her about what happened after she died in the 1960's and consoled her about her self-doubt. Joanna appreciates how grounded, responsible, and reliable her eldest daughter is and was both excited and saddened when Ingrid decided to move out of the Beauchamp home. (See their main page Joanna, Ingrid and Freya) Freya Beauchamp Freya is Joanna's younger daughter who is also the twin sister of Frederick. After living a relatively normal life, Joanna was forced to reveal a secret that she kept from both Freya and her older sister, Ingrid, all these years: they are witches. Freya always knew that there was something different about her, but her mother would always dismiss it as something of the imagination, prompting Freya to think that she's crazy. When Freya found out that she was a witch, she was obviously mad at her mother because of the stress such a secret caused on her. However, though she still resented her mother for doing so, she couldn't hate her for it either. Freya saved her mother when she was attacked directly by the Shifter, earning her Joanna's praise. Joanna has a special affection for Freya, as she was, at one point, getting married to Dash Gardiner and the thought of having to watch her daughter leave the nest and move on cut her deep. Especially because Freya is the younger daughter, Joanna tried to hold back her tears as Freya prepared for her wedding day and they shared a tender mother-daughter moment. (See their main page Joanna, Ingrid and Freya) Frederick Beauchamp Frederick is Joanna's only son and Freya's twin. Despite the fact that he betrayed his family and left them at the mercy of his grandfather, Joanna still loved her child dearly and longed for the day that they could be together again. So much so that Joanna did not destroy the Serpens Clavem but, instead, kept it hidden. When Frederick came back after Ingrid opened the portal, Joanna was unsure of how to react. However, when he cured her of the argentium poisoning she was dealing with, she knew that he could be trusted. Since then, Joanna set aside the pain of the past and began trusting her son, despite how Wendy still doesn't trust him. Victor was captured by Ivar and Isis and was grievously tortured. Frederick found out and thought he could save his father by handling it alone and not telling Joanna about it. However, Joanna found out and she too was caught in the crossfire, along with Freya. Despite the odds, Victor ultimately sacrficed himself to save his wife and daughter, something that left both Freya and Joanna devastated. When Frederick found out, he was at a loss for words and tried to comfort his mother, but she didn't even want to look at him, acknowledging that if he handled the situation better, Victor would still be alive. (See their main page Joanna and Frederick) Romances Victor Beauchamp Victor was Joanna's husband and the father of her three children. Victor left them for unknown reasons, but it seems it was his fault. After seeing each other again, it was quite awkward. She only worked with him because it was for Freya and she didn't want him to be in Freya's rehearsal dinner. However, they are slowly starting to patch things up and rekindle their love, especially during a point in time when Joanna suffered greatly because of the argentium poisoning. Joanna refused to let Victor sacrifice himself to save her and Freya from a spell cast by Ivar and Isis. However, upon Victor's insistence, Joanna conceded and got away just in time to escape the explosion that killed Victor. Before leaving, Joanna professed her love for Victor and went back home devastated. (See the main relationship page for Joanna and Victor) Alex During the 70's, Alex was in a romantic relationship with Joanna, unbeknownst to Wendy and daughters. Joanna chose to end their relationship because Alex inadvertently drove Freya away with her predictions and Joanna was afraid to get Alex into their family's messes. Thirty five years later, Joanna and Alex reunited to fight the Mandragora and had more than a few moments throughout their time together, one of them being how the two of them came to terms with what drove them apart. When everything was said and done, Joanna and Alex parted on good terms. (See the main page for Alex and Joanna) Harrison Welles Harrison was a big help to Joanna when she had to deal with being suspected and arrested for the murder of Bill Thatcher. Joanna appreciated how he never left her side throughout the entire process and they soon had a little thing going on, sleeping together once. Enemies Penelope Gardiner Penelope was once Athena Browning, the daughter of Archibald Browning. At first, Joanna had absolutely nothing against her. She even cast a spell to help her forget what happened and sent her off far away. However, Joanna heard news that she died sometime in the 1960's. However, it was all part of Athena's plan. Taking the name Penelope Gardiner and stealing the powers of her two boys, Dash and Killian, she set out to kill Joanna and (apparently) come back to Asgard. Among the many things she did to put Joanna and her family in harm's way is framing Joanna for the murder of Bill Thatcher, releasing Doug from his prison in a painting, resurrecting Ingrid of the 1900's, and taking Freya's powers. She finally set her plan in motion on Dash and Freya's wedding day, tricking her into going into the catacombs and injecting her with argentium, the only known thing that could kill Joanna. However, Wendy came just in time and helped Joanna finally kill Penelope, throwing her into the furnace and burning her to death. Archibald Browning In 1906, Archibald used to live in Fair Haven and was an influential force in the town. Joanna held great disdain for him and disliked having him in the Apothecary. One night, Joanna came into the Apothecary finding Archibald and Athena with Wendy and Ingrid on the ground, dead. Archibald blamed Wendy for Ingrid's death and was strangling her, but Joanna intervened and killed him herself. Even in the present day, Joanna doesn't have a lot of good to say about him. Vidar Joanna and Vidar were friends around the time of the Salem Witch Trials. However, he turned Freya and Ingrid in to the witch hunters as he believes that they were causing too much of a fuss with their powers. Joanna was absolutely furious and took Vidar down, but instead of killing him, she cut off his ear. In the present time, Vidar was disguising himself as Principal Richard Redmond, killing the real one and hiding his corpse in his house while he assumed his identity, even coming with Joanna and Harrison to court for a deposition as a character witness. He put them into a trap to get his revenge, but with Harrison's help, she managed to take Vidar down and killed him, but not without leaving a warning about her true foe. Powers and Abilities Like all witches, Joanna can move things with her mind, cast spells, and control the weather. Unlike the rest of the Beauchamp women whose powers where ruled by an aspect of their being, Wendy states that Joanna is "the total package". Wendy stated that when Joanna is at full strength, there is nothing that she can't do. Wendy also states that Joanna does not have a special talent, like Freya's potion-brewing or Ingrid's spell-crafting. Joanna can cast a wide range of spells in varying degrees of strength and complexity, some even without consulting the Grimoire. Her powers are at their peak and she has a penchant of projecting powerful pulses of invisible force that can easily knock her opponents down or send them miles away. Joanna has faced considerably dangerous threats to the safety of her family and came out victorious, but not without help. She single-handedly vanquished Archibald Browning, killed Vidar after Harrison Welles destroyed the Energy Talisman afflicting her, broke the spell that kept Ingrid of the 1900's alive, and killed Penelope Gardiner with help from her sister, Wendy. The very fact that none of her foes ever tried to attack her directly is a testament to Joanna's raw, immense power. Penelope Gardiner had to steal Dash, Killian, and Freya's powers before she could face the Beauchamp matriarch head-on. Even Isis stated that she would target any member of the Beauchamp family aside from Joanna, saying that the older Beauchamp woman scares her. Joanna, like the rest of the Beauchamp family banished to the mortal realm, is afflicted with a curse. Her curse is true immortality. Unlike Wendy with her nine lives or her daughters and their habit of coming back from the dead, she is ageless and has lived for centuries without dying and coming back. Whenever her daughters die, her age reverts to the time when she was pregnant with Ingrid, and the cycle continues. She cannot be killed by conventional means, mundane or mystical. Argentium poisoning is, so far, the only serious threat to her life, but because she was apparently healed from that affliction, she is back at full strength. However, it seemed that the trap Isis and Ivar set for the Beauchamps, which are a collection of jars containing presumably powerful potion that would explode after a set time, is powerful enough to kill her. Fortunately, she was able to escape before time ran out. It is also interesting to note that Joanna is fearful of the Mandragora's capabilities, revealing that it too can kill her, despite her considerable power. Basic Powers *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' *'Atmokinesis' * 'Immortality' *'Healing' Individual Powers *'Premoniton' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Channeling' *'Precognitive Dreaming' *'Aerokinesis' *'Telekinetic Wave Emission' *'Molecular Combustion' *'Empathy' * 'Celerity' Appearances See also: ''Joanna Beauchamp/Gallery Novel Counterpart In the book series, Joanna is described as a grey haired elderly Witch. Her hair is naturally grey and she is unable to change it by mortal or magical means. Along with her daughters, she was placed on a magical restriction order by the Council. Joanna eventually broke their order and returned to using her magic again. Eventually, the order was lifted by the Council after all they had been through. One major difference from her onscreen character is that she occasionally flies on a broomstick. She is also married to her husband, Norman, who is Victor in the series. Another major difference is Joanna from the television series looks quite younger than how she was described in the books. Trivia *Joanna's sister is Wendy Beauchamp and she hasn't seen her in almost a century. *Joanna is a very powerful witch, but is forever cursed with eternal motherhood (Whenever her daughters die, they immediately are reincarnated back to their original selves, but don't remember anything). *Joanna longs to see her son Frederick Beauchamp, until he escapes Asgard when Ingrid opens the portal. *Joanna is divorced from her husband after centuries of being with him. *Joanna is the second to be revealed as a bisexual character in the series, the first being Isis Zurka, who showed interest in both Frederick and Freya. This also makes her the only bisexual main character (so far). Sure enough, her bisexuality is another thing she hasn't told her daughters yet. es:Joanna Beauchamp Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Beauchamp Family Category:Characters Category:LGTB Characters